


Into you I am

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Connection, F/M, poetry in motion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: While I searched for your heartWhile I linger inside your mind





	

While i search in your heart  
While i linger in your mind  
With loving

Your body senselessly given to pleasure  
You are my love i am in you

I will dream in nights of the scent of you lying next to me

To far apart when time seems like you are missing in me

Every minute is a need to embrace your love  
Your gentleness of a real woman touch

You whisper softer than soft....a giggle to the heart....a bringing of joy....like a song...of raindrops to wetness of your kisses intact lips

What else do i want....your understanding of us as always one

So say what you like.....i am in you...i can feel your words of loving me

Into you i am


End file.
